


Still Matters

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [25]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is that what you really think, Gene?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Matters

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #294 – _Heroes_.

Is that what you really think, Gene? That this job isn't heroic? What about the people who are alive today because we keep the gutters clean, keeping at least some of the bad people off the streets? Sometimes we make it worse instead of better – tragedies happen – but we save who we can. Striving to do the right thing.

Policing now, it still matters – there's still respect behind the badge. It's not so caught up in bureaucracy that you can't tell left from right.

We do something important.

For the people we protect, we're the biggest heroes they'll ever know.


End file.
